1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mailboxes and, more specifically, to a slidable tray device for roadside mailboxes that extends from within the mailbox as the mailbox door is opened and retracts as the door is closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other slidable trays designed for mailboxes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,366 issued to Albert van Druff, Jr. et al. on Apr. 23, 1991.
Another patent was issued to Michael J. Wesorick on Jun. 20, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,501. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,749 was issued to Karl Harper. on Jun. 16, 1998 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 7, 1998 to Rupert P. Baxi et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,578.
A tray-type mailbox insert for use in delivering and removing mail from a mailbox formed of a foldable blank including a bottom panel, side panels, and an end panel and having locking panels and locking tabs to secure the insert in a tray-like configuration.
The present invention relates to an improved sliding hooded mail carrier tray for a conventional rural mailbox structure. The rural type mailbox has a rectangular bottom panel, a back panel extending from one end of the rectangular bottom panel, a U-shaped roof portion extending from opposite sides of the bottom panel and a swinging pivotal door at another end. The improvement consists of a transparent hooded mail carrier having a slightly smaller cross sectional configuration compared to a cross-sectional configuration of the mailbox. The hooded mail carrier comprises a rectangular bottom wall, a back wall extending from the back end of the rectangular bottom wall and a U-shaped hood portion extending from opposite sides of the rectangular bottom wall defining an enclosure with the front end of the hooded mail carrier having an opening for receipt of mail. The hooded mail carrier also has upper rails on opposite sides thereof mounted on the outside of the U-shaped hood portion and lower rollers positioned on a rear portion of the hooded mail carrier beneath the upper rails. The upper rails of the hooded mail carrier are cooperable with upper mailbox rollers attachable at opposite sides of an inside wall of the mailbox and the lower rollers of the hooded mail carrier are cooperable with lower mailbox rails attachable at opposite sides of an inside wall of the mailbox in order for the hooded mail carrier to slide smoothly in horizontal telescoping engagement in and out of the mailbox. A stop lever is mounted on an inside wall of the mailbox for coaction with the upper rails to ensure that the hooded mail carrier does not come all the way out from the mailbox wherein any mail can be easily inserted and retrieved protecting the mail from weather elements when the hooded mail carrier is extended from the mailbox. When the hooded mail carrier is fully inserted into the mailbox, then the mailbox can be closed with the hooded mail carrier enclosed within the mailbox.
A mailbox insert structure positionable within a mailbox for aiding in the removal of mail from the mailbox, having a floor portion, a back wall portion, a pair of opposite sidewall portions, generally open front and top portions, a finger engagement portion positioned near the front of the floor portion and which is engagable for pulling the insert structure outwardly through the mailbox door opening so that mail can be removed from the insert structure through the open front and top portions of the insert, retainers positioned proximate the rear portion of the insert structure. A forwardly extending portion of the floor portion extends forwardly from the sidewalls, and includes angled side portions which abut the edges of the mailbox door for directing the insert structure outwardly through the mailbox door
A rural mailbox hooded retractable tray insert molded from a plastic material having flexural ability. The mailbox hooded tray insert having a finger grip for in and out movement of the tray and a slider groove along the hood length that guides and limits the in and out movement. The tray insert hood prevents mail from falling out during tray movement and contains storage space for bee and insect repellent. The tray insert back wall has a vertical member having a flexible hinge for moving the tray insert partially out of the mailbox to expose the finger grip when the mailbox is opened.
While these mailbox tray devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention relates generally to mailbox inserts and, more specifically, to a slidable tray mailbox insert that extends from the mailbox as the mailbox door is opened and returns when the mailbox door is closed due to a mechanical means that communicates between the slidable tray and the mailbox door.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a slidable tray mailbox insert comprising: a slidable tray having two extension arms pivotably attached to opposing tray sidewalls with the distal ends of each extension arm having a pivotably connected footpad with attachment means and with the tray sidewall further having track member recesses extending longitudinally; a relatively flat track framework having a base portion with two horizontal, longitudinal rails elevated therefrom and said framework further having an underside with an attachment means located thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slidable tray mailbox insert wherein the attachment means on the footpads and on the underside of the track frame base could include but are not limited to double-sided peel and stick tape, hook and loop fasteners with peel and stick tape, magnets, et cetera, with double-sided peel and stick tape being the preferred attachment means.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a slidable tray mailbox insert that could be retrofitted to most conventional roadside mailboxes within minutes without the use of tools. Installation is as simple as removing the protective covering from the peel and stick tape on the underside of the track framework and securing the framework to the floor of the mailbox. The tray track members are then aligned to accommodate the horizontal rails of the track framework as the tray is slid into the fully operational position. The protective coverings of the peel and stick tape on the footpads are then removed and the footpads are secured to the inside of the open mailbox door. Shut the mailbox door and the tray will retract along the rails of the track framework into the mailbox, when the door is opened the tray will extend therefrom. The present invention is fully installed and ready to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a slidable tray mailbox insert that will allow the user to visually inspect and remove the contents of a mailbox while standing beside it without having to reach blindly therein. This will enable the user to avoid the potentially hazardous situation of standing in the street in front of the mailbox.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a slidable tray mailbox insert including a stop mechanism on the slidable tray and the track framework that would allow for installation while restricting the slidable tray from extending beyond a predetermined location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slidable tray mailbox insert wherein the floor of the slidable tray has drainage recesses to prevent the accumulation of fluid that may be introduced into the mail containment area.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a slidable tray mailbox insert wherein the floor of the slidable tray has raised condensation ridges to protect mail from resting flat on the floor when condensation develops thereon and to provide for better fluid drainage when necessary.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a slidable tray mailbox insert that is simple and easy to use.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a slidable tray mailbox insert that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
Another object is to provide a mailbox tray that will make it easier for a mailman to place mail inside the box, as a result of the tray being closer to the vehicle than the mouth of the mailbox.
Still another object is to provide a mailbox tray that can be integrated into newly manufactured mailboxes or retrofitted to existing conventional mailboxes.
A device is provided for accessing mail within a mailbox, the mailbox having a bottom panel, back panel, roof portion, and a pivoting front door, the device comprising: a tray, the tray having a bottom portion, a pair of opposite sidewall portions, a back portion, and a track member; a pair of extension arms, each arm having a first end pivotally attached to one of the tray sidewalls, and a second end pivotally attached to the mailbox front door; and a track, the track being attached to the mailbox, the track being adapted to receive the tray track member such that the tray is slidable along the track, the tray being pulled along the track and at least partially out of the mailbox when the mailbox door is opened, the tray being pushed along the track and back within the mailbox when the mailbox door is closed.
In another embodiment, the number of tray track members is two.
In another embodiment, each of the track members has an outwardly extending horizontal portion, and the track has two inwardly facing slots for receiving the track member horizontal portions.
In another embodiment, the track has an abutment member and the tray has an abutment member, the two abutment members being brought to an encounter as the tray is pulled from the mailbox, thus stopping the tray from being pulled further along the track.
In another embodiment, the tray back portion is closely received by the mailbox roof portion as the tray is pushed into the mailbox.
In another embodiment, the mailbox roof portion is U-shaped and the tray back portion is U-shaped for close receipt by the mailbox roof portion.
In another embodiment, the tray bottom portion further comprises at least two elevated ridges.
In another embodiment, the tray bottom portion further comprises at least one drain hole.
In another embodiment, the track is attached to the mailbox using adhesives.
In another embodiment, the track is attached to the mailbox using hook and loop strips.
In another embodiment, the track is attached to the mailbox using adhesive strips.
In another embodiment, the track is attached to the mailbox using magnets.
In another embodiment, the track is attached to the mailbox using screws.
In another embodiment, the track is attached to the mailbox using bolts.
In another embodiment, the extension arm first ends are attached to the mailbox front door using adhesives.
In another embodiment, the extension arm first ends are attached to the mailbox front door using hook and loop strips.
In another embodiment, the extension arm first ends are attached to the mailbox front door using adhesive strips.
In another embodiment, the extension arm first ends are attached to the mailbox front door using magnets.
In another embodiment, the extension arm first ends are attached to the mailbox front door using screws.
In another embodiment, the extension arm first ends are attached to the mailbox front door using bolts.
There is provided a device for accessing mail within a mailbox, the mailbox having a bottom panel, back panel, roof portion, and a pivoting front door, the device comprising: a tray, the tray having a bottom portion, a pair of opposite sidewall portions, a back portion, and a track member; a track, the track being attached to the mailbox, the track being adapted to receive the tray track member such that the tray is slidable along the track, the tray being pulled along the track and at least partially out of the mailbox when the mailbox door is opened, the tray being pushed along the track and back within the mailbox when the mailbox door is closed; and means for pulling the tray at least partially out of the mailbox in response to the mailbox front door being opened.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.